Love Can Touch You One Time
by Sammy
Summary: A new case for the Sams forces them to go to the extreme...


> **Love Can Touch You One Time...**
> 
> **written by **[**Sammy**][1]
> 
> **Chris had just ordered lunch at the roach coach, when his beeper went off. **
> 
> **"Oh no!" he muttered, pulling it out of his pocket. He shut it off and walked over to the table where Rita was sitting. Her beeper had gone off minutes earlier, too.**
> 
> **"Looks like we've got some work to do." Chris uttered.**
> 
> **"You get the car, I call Cap and see what we have."**
> 
> **"Meet ya in the parking lot."**
> 
> **About 20 minutes later, Chris and Rita pulled up at the front of a business building in downtown Palm Beach where a car bomb had gone off. The firemen were already hard at work. Chris and Rita ducked under the police tape and met with Keisha.**
> 
> **"What do we have here?" Chris asked, looking over at the burning car.**
> 
> **"At the moment, we have nothing." Keisha replied. "The corpse is still inside the car, they haven't gotten it out yet. I can't even tell you who it is, only that the car was registered to a certain Randolph Cox. He's waiting over there."**
> 
> **"C'mon, Chris, we should go and ask him some questions."**
> 
> **Chris nodded as he followed Rita away from the crime scene. In the back of an ambulance, an elderly man was sitting, shaking terribly.**
> 
> **"Mr. Cox?" Rita asked, stopping a couple of feet away from him. "I am Sgt. Lance, this is my partner, Sgt. Lorenzo. We have some questions to ask you."**
> 
> **Randolph Cox just nodded at the two young Sergeants.**
> 
> **"Do you have any idea who was in the car?"**
> 
> **"I... I don't know." Randolph stammered. "I think... I think Alex..."**
> 
> **"Alex who?" Chris inquired.**
> 
> **"My daughter, Alexandra. She... I guess she..."**
> 
> **The elderly man broke out in tears. Within seconds, a paramedic was by his side. Chris and Rita shortly nodded at the crying man in front of them and walked away.**
> 
> **"Why does it always have to be a car bomb?" Chris asked more himself, than Rita. **
> 
> **"It does a pretty good job, Sam."**
> 
> **"A pretty good job, huh? It's one of the ways to kill innocents, too."**
> 
> **"I didn't say it was the perfect way to make sure someone ends up dead, I just said it was a good way. Besides, why are we talking about this?"**
> 
> **"Because we want to know who placed a bomb in the car, and most of all why."**
> 
> **"I think I can answer you the why. Because someone wanted to see a certain person dead. That's why."**
> 
> **"You could think those guys could use a decent time of the day for their crimes, but no, it either has to be in the middle of the night or during lunch time. I don't understand that. Do you?"**
> 
> **"No, and I honestly don't wanna understand any of those guys. Let's go and see what else we can do here. That way we're finished here earlier and we can go back to lunch."**
> 
> **Rita was down in the file room, when Keisha brought the autopsy report. It was past 7 already, all were off the clock, but this case needed special investigations. Randolph Cox was a lawyer with much influence in West Palm Beach. His friends were congressmen, DAs, judges, people in all positions. **
> 
> **"Tell me, what does the report say?" Chris asked Keisha after she'd handed him the file.**
> 
> **"I don't think you wanna know what the cause of death was." Keisha chuckled.**
> 
> **Chris rolled his eyes, looking at her.**
> 
> **"Okay, okay. It was hard, but thanks to a broken thigh, I could identify the body. It was Alexandra Cox."**
> 
> **"And there we have a high society crime." Chris whistled. "I bet with you, we have several people harassing us because of that case tomorrow even before 9! Freaking great!"**
> 
> **"I am already off the clock. My daughter is waiting for me, so see ya tomorrow."**
> 
> **"See ya, Keisha."**
> 
> **Chris was reading the autopsy report, when Rita shuffled into the room, several folders under her arm. She placed them down on her desk and looked over at Chris' desk.**
> 
> **"You have the autopsy report?" she asked, sitting down.**
> 
> **"Keisha brought it while you were down in the file room. She identified the body as that of Alexandra Cox. What did you get?"**
> 
> **"Other than a lot of files that we have to go through, nothing."**
> 
> **For the first time since Rita had returned to her desk, Chris looked up from the file and saw the stack of folders she had on her desk in front of her.**
> 
> **"What is **_**that**_**?" he exclaimed.**
> 
> **"All we got on Randolph Cox and his family."**
> 
> **"What did ya get there, everything from the time Columbus discovered America till today?"**
> 
> **"Just the last 10 years. Sam, he's a lawyer. You ever seen a lawyer without files? That's impossible!"**
> 
> **"Oh yeah, I forgot. Gosh, we're already off the clock, and work doesn't seem to stop one bit."**
> 
> **"We don't have to do this here. We can also do it at either your or my place, Chris." Rita suggested. **
> 
> **"Deal. We head over to your place."**
> 
> **Chris and Rita sat on the floor of Rita's apartment. Empty boxes of Chinese food were sitting around them, together with file folders and papers.**
> 
> **"I am beat." Rita exclaimed. She let herself fall backwards, and stared up at the ceiling.**
> 
> **"So am I. I really don't know why we read all this stuff about Randolph Cox. It wasn't him who was killed."**
> 
> **"But, it was his car." Rita reasoned.**
> 
> **"Yeah, but it was his daughter who was in the car, not him. And, what do we know about her? Only that she was 26 and that she had a degree in mathematics."**
> 
> **"Hum, you don't read the newspaper, do you?"**
> 
> **"I do, why?"**
> 
> **"The last couple of weeks, there was only one big headline splashed in the tabloids. Was Alexandra Cox dating her father's new client or not?"**
> 
> **"New client? Who?"**
> 
> **Rita finally sat up, "Multi-millionaire Calvin Carey. His company invents new computer software. He hired Randolph Cox because he set up a lawsuit against Microware. He accused them of stealing his newly designed software."**
> 
> **"And?"**
> 
> **"They made a compromise. Microware paid him a considerable amount of money."**
> 
> **"No, I thought more about his relationship with Alexandra Cox." Chris coaxed, collecting the papers from the ground and placing them back in the folders where they belonged.**
> 
> **"Do you believe everything that's written in the tabloids? We better ask someone who has to know the truth."**
> 
> **"Like Calvin Carey."**
> 
> **"Like Calvin Carey, Sam."**
> 
> **Chris turned around and began to collect the empty boxes of Chinese food. **
> 
> **"Every time a VIP gets murdered, we end up doing the dirty work way past working hours. You have lots of possible suspects, shaky alibis, but at the end, you come up with nothing."**
> 
> **"It's foot work for 6 we have to do, I know, but hey, we love the job, don't we?" Rita said as she slung her arm around Chris and pulled him close, teasing him.**
> 
> **"You know we do, but I really hate cases like this one."**
> 
> **Chris grabbed the boxes from the ground and brought them to the kitchen, where he stuffed them into the trash can. He turned and leaned over the counter, face to face with Rita. **
> 
> **"You in for a good movie now?" she smiled at him.**
> 
> **"Hum, I think I'll head home. It's already late. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow." Chris leaned forward and kissed Rita on her forehead. "Sweet dreams, Sammy."**
> 
> **When Chris arrived at the PBPD parking lot the next morning, the lot was crowded with press people. He parked his car when he spotted Rita leaning against the trunk of her LeBaron, watching the Press. **
> 
> **"Hey Sammy, what's going on there?" Chris asked, leaning against the trunk next to Rita.**
> 
> **"When I pulled up here 10 minutes ago, they were all hovering around George and Randolph Cox. I didn't dare go over there."**
> 
> **"C'mon, we can use the back entrance. I am not in the mood to deal with those apes right now."**
> 
> **Chris placed his arm around Rita's shoulder as they walked to the back entrance of Palm Beach PD. They had just pushed the palm tree doors open when a loud yell emanated from a certain office, "LORENZO, LANCE, IN MY OFFICE NOW!"**
> 
> **They looked at each other, rolling their eyes and walked off to Cap. Lispschitz's office. **
> 
> **"You rang, your royal highness?" Chris uttered, earning a bump of Rita's elbow in his stomach.**
> 
> **"Yeah, you may say that. I had the mayor on the phone, I talked to congressman St. Clair, and to top it off, I got several calls from newspaper like the Miami Herald and even USA Today regarding a certain case my two hotshot detectives are investigating. I want this case to be solved yesterday!"**
> 
> **"Cap, what do you think we're doing? We're working on this the best we can!"**
> 
> **"Suspects, Sergeants?"**
> 
> **"You want the whole damn list?" Chris asked, raising his eyebrows.**
> 
> **"What do you mean by 'the whole list'?"**
> 
> **"Chris and I went through Randolph's files last night and compiled a list of 45 names that might have to do something with this case."**
> 
> **"45 names? Rule out the most unlikely!"**
> 
> **"We did, Cap, we really did! We still have a list of 45 names."**
> 
> **"Then what are you waiting for? Yesterday, Sergeants, I want this done yesterday! GO BACK TO WORK!"**
> 
> **Chris and Rita filed out of Cap. Lipschitz's office, heading over to their desks.**
> 
> **"A plan, we need a plan, a good plan, Rita. What do we do now? I honestly don't wanna go question ever person mentioned on the list. That's 45 names, 45, Sammy!" Chris muttered, plopping down in his chair.**
> 
> **"A plan, okay, I'll tell you what. Why don't we go and see what Calvin Carey has to tell us about our victim?"**
> 
> **"Let's go."**
> 
> **When they pulled up in front of Calvin Carey's mansion, several reporters and camera teams were already waiting and filming.**
> 
> **"Uhhhhhhh." Chris groaned, stopping the car. "Return to the planet of apes."**
> 
> **"Very funny, Chris."**
> 
> **They exited the car and walked towards the entrance. The press people spotted them immediately, running over to them. Questions were thrown in their way, but Chris and Rita just walked through the crowd, straight towards the front door without saying even one word. The maid let them in immediately.**
> 
> **"You are the police officers that called earlier?" she asked them.**
> 
> **"I am Sgt. Lorenzo, this is my partner, Sgt. Lance." Chris replied, flashing his badge. "May we talk to Mr. Carey?"**
> 
> **"He's in the living room. You can go right ahead."**
> 
> **When they entered the living room, they found a huddled figure on the couch, a glass of whiskey in his hand.**
> 
> **"How did you get in here?" Calvin shot at them. "OUT! GET OUT! I don't wanna talk to you press vultures!"**
> 
> **"Mr. Carey, we are with the Palm Beach PD, we have some questions to ask you."**
> 
> **Chris waggled his badge in front of Calvin Carey's face, but he just pushed it aside.**
> 
> **"I don't wanna talk. To nobody. Can't you understand that?"**
> 
> **"Mr. Carey, please, we only try to do our work and find Alexandra Cox's murderer."**
> 
> **Suddenly, Calvin Carey broke out in tears. He hid his face behind his hands, shaking terribly. He slid down from the couch and kneeled on the floor, the glass with whiskey dropping next to him.**
> 
> **"I loved her." he sobbed. "I really loved her, but I never told her. I wanted to propose to her... Why didn't I ask her? I wasted so much time."**
> 
> **"Mr. Carey..."**
> 
> **"NO! I don't wanna talk to anybody! Can't you understand that?"**
> 
> **"We need you to help us find her killer. We may have a lead..."**
> 
> **"You have what?"**
> 
> **Like lightning, Calvin Carey shot up from the floor. He grabbed Chris by his tie and pushed him against the wall for no reason. Chris gasped for air.**
> 
> **"Back!" Rita yelled, going between the two men. Calvin let go off Chris' tie.**
> 
> **"I am.... I am sorry." Calvin stammered. He turned and ran out of the living room.**
> 
> **"You okay?" Rita asked as Chris straightened his tie.**
> 
> **"Yeah, yeah, I am all right. Gosh, this guy really has it big time!"**
> 
> **"Tsk, I wonder what that was about now." **
> 
> **"So do I." Chris placed his arm around Rita's shoulder as they walked outside. He ushered her through the crowd of reporters, till they finally got to their car. They were barely able to push the doors close. Chris sped off immediately.**
> 
> **"This was the first time the tabloids ever were right." Rita uttered. "Alexandra Cox really had a relationship with Calvin Carey."**
> 
> **"Can you see that? A guy like him marrying a girl like her?"**
> 
> **"Perfectly, Sam, perfectly. It's like a guy like you marrying someone like me."**
> 
> **"HUM?" Chris exclaimed. **
> 
> **"People with the same lifestyle. The rich and famous better marry the rich and famous. That's one of the reason I think you and Jillian didn't work out the way you both wanted. She lived a completely different lifestyle."**
> 
> **"Wait a moment, we're not talking about Jillian and me here, we're talking about Alexandra and Calvin."**
> 
> **"You started that topic, not me."**
> 
> **"You made the connection to Jillian." Chris shortly looked over at Rita before he concentrated back on the traffic. Something was bothering her. "What is it?"**
> 
> **"Nothing."**
> 
> **"Don't try to fool me. What is it, Sammy? This case?"**
> 
> **"I just thought what kind of feeling it must be when you lose someone before you can tell them how much you loved them."**
> 
> **Chris remained silent. He knew that feeling too well, and he wasn't willing to talk about that right now. That was a part of his life that was untouched, and it still hurt him too much.**
> 
> **"Did I say something wrong?"**
> 
> **"No, it's not you. It's something I don't wanna talk about."**
> 
> **"You know you can tell me anything, Chris."**
> 
> **"Sometime, maybe."**
> 
> **"This thing, it hurts you, doesn't it? It may help you when you talk about it."**
> 
> **"We better concentrate on this case than on any other irrelevant things." Chris changed the subject. He wasn't willing to tell her, not right now. "Let's head back to the shop. We have lots of calls to make."**
> 
> **Chris and Rita had been called into Donovan's office the same afternoon. **
> 
> **"George, we know we're not far on this one, but have you one idea about how many enemies Randolph Cox had?" Chris reasoned, pacing the floor in George's office.**
> 
> **"I know Randolph. I can't think of even one person who wants to kill him."**
> 
> **"We went through his case files last night. There are enough people who have a motive. Honestly, I don't even know one lawyer who doesn't have any enemies. That's part of their charm." Rita uttered.**
> 
> **"We're waiting on the report about the bombing device, it is supposed to come in any minute. Maybe, we'll find a clue as to whoever placed it in a car."**
> 
> **"You better. Randolph wants this case to be solved as fast as possible, and so do I. There already was an uproar in the press this morning. I think you hate bad press as much as I do, Sergeants."**
> 
> **"Yeah." Chris groaned. "Rita and I are working on this case the best we can, George, but we're only human, with two arms, two feet, one brain. We're doing work for six already."**
> 
> **"Even if it means you have to work the whole night, I want this case to be solved ASAP! Did you get that?"**
> 
> **"Loud and clear."**
> 
> **Rita got up and followed Chris to the door. They left the office and headed back to their squadroom.**
> 
> **"I am really gonna love this case." Chris muttered.**
> 
> **"Me, too. So, what does Sgt. Lorenzo suggest we do next? Start at the top of our suspect list?"**
> 
> **"First, we should see where the damn report about the bomb is. Then, I'll tell you what we'll do next."**
> 
> **Rita raised her eyebrows when she entered a certain lab in the basement. This was where she should pick up the report about the bomb? In all the years she'd worked for Palm Beach PB, she'd never been in this lab. Technical devices were scattered over the tables, shelves were filled with boxes, cords, tools, and other stuff. All in all, it looked like Frankenstein's lab.**
> 
> **"Excuse me?" she called, as she couldn't see anybody.**
> 
> **"Just a second!" a voice answered. **
> 
> **Luther Venom was kneeling on the floor behind one of the tables. He'd dropped a screw, and now was looking for it on the floor. He looked through under the table and saw a pair of legs. He raised his eyebrows.**
> 
> **"WOW!" he exclaimed.**
> 
> **Rita, who finally could locate where the voice was coming from, leaned down, and spotted Luther kneeling on the floor.**
> 
> **"Hi." she greeted him. "I am Sgt. Rita Lance, homicide. I came to pick up a report."**
> 
> **"Oh, yeah, the Cox case." Luther stood up, approaching her. He held his hand out. "I am Luther Venom. Nice to meet you."**
> 
> **They shook hands. Then Luther reached for a file, and led Rita over to a table where a small, burnt piece of plastic was lying. **
> 
> **"This is a very interesting piece of work." Luther began. "The person who did this has to be a real expert. They knew what they were doing. The timer was connected to the door lock. **
> 
> **Luther showed Rita different parts of the burnt plastic, explaining to her this and that, but she had no clue what he was talking about. What was lying in front of them on the table looked more like trash than anything else.**
> 
> **"Honestly, I've never seen such a clever device before. It's simple, but yet powerful. My guess, it took them less than 2 minutes to install it even without having to open the car or the hood."**
> 
> **"What exactly did they have to do to install it?" Rita asked.**
> 
> **"As I said, the timer was connected to the lock through an electric impulse. A small transparent piece of plastic, not to be seen if you don't look closely, was pinned over the lock. The moment the key was inserted and turned, an impulse to the bomb was sent, and the timer was activated. I can't exactly say where the wire that led to the bomb was fixed at the outside, but I guess it was hidden in the crevice between the front and back door. The bomb itself was attached under the car, with a magnet."**
> 
> **"You can say all that just by looking at the burnt plastic?" Rita inquired surprised, shaking her head slightly.**
> 
> **"It takes a little computer work, too, but yes, I can say most of that just by looking at the device." Luther replied, handing Rita the file. "Everything's written down here. I hope this helps you with your case."**
> 
> **Rita took the file, and clutched it to her chest.**
> 
> **"You said you never saw such a clever device before, so I guess you need a special training or something."**
> 
> **"Not necessarily. Those people mostly experiment with their inventions, if you know what I mean. One more clever than the other. It all starts with a theory. I'll tell you something. I know someone who can certainly answer all your questions which you might have regarding this case and the bomb. I just have to make a call."**
> 
> **"That would be great."**
> 
> **Luther turned to the phone and dialed a number. He had his back turned to the door, so he didn't see that Chris entered the lab. He walked over to Rita.**
> 
> **"What did you get?"**
> 
> **"Please don't ask me to repeat all that, I really have no clue was this guy was talking about when he explained to me every little detail of the bomb. I just can tell you that it took them less than 2 minutes to install the bomb in the car."**
> 
> **Luther finished his called and turned, looking slightly irritated when he saw Chris.**
> 
> **"My partner, Sgt. Lorenzo." Rita introduced Chris. Luther just raised his eyebrows and nodded. Then he turned back to Rita.**
> 
> **"The person I was talking about, meet them tonight at exactly 9pm in a bar called Nero's Palace. Don't be late, they won't wait."**
> 
> **"Wait, how do I know who they are?" Rita asked.**
> 
> **"They'll know you."**
> 
> **"Thanks for the help."**
> 
> **"You're welcome."**
> 
> **Rita smiled shortly before she followed Chris towards the door.**
> 
> **"Sgt. Lance?" Luther suddenly called after her. Rita turned in his direction. "Maybe... maybe I can take you out for dinner one time?"**
> 
> **A light smile broke out on Rita's face, "Maybe. You can call. Bye."**
> 
> **Chris had to stifle a chuckle when he closed the door behind Rita. One look at his face, and Rita could tell that he'd burst out in laughter soon. She crossed her arms in front of her and shot a deadly serious look at him. That was too much. Chris burst out in loud laughter.**
> 
> **"What?" **
> 
> **"This guy, I thought I had to collect his jaw from the floor. The testosterone was seeping through his suit. He practically undressed you with his eyes."**
> 
> **"Christopher!" Rita scolded at him, slapping him with the file.**
> 
> **"Ow!" he exclaimed, rubbing his upper arm. He watched after Rita, who had already headed in the direction of the elevator. "Don't tell me you really wanna go out with him."**
> 
> **"And, why not? Give me one good reason." **
> 
> **"Because I know you. He's not your type."**
> 
> **"And, what is my type?"**
> 
> **Chris thought for a moment, before he answered, "Not him, that's for sure."**
> 
> **"If I go out with him, it's my privacy, and none of your business."**
> 
> **"Truth!" Chris demanded as they stepped into the elevator. **
> 
> **"Truth what?"**
> 
> **"Puh-leeze! Just remember the glasses he was wearing. You really must have lost your mind if you even consider going out with someone who looks like a mole."**
> 
> **Again, Rita slapped him with the folder.**
> 
> **"Hey, that's my shooting arm! Are you trying to really hurt me?"**
> 
> **"Not if you stop that right now. It's none of your business when and with who I have a date. I don't need your permission, remember?"**
> 
> **"It's just that I don't wanna see you having a broken heart again."**
> 
> **"Thanks for the concern, dad, but I can take care of myself pretty well. And, going out with a guy for dinner certainly won't break my heart, I can assure you that."**
> 
> **"I know, I know, you are a big girl." Chris chuckled.**
> 
> **"Right, I am a big girl, and I am capable of handling men pretty well. That's unless they act as childish as you do."**
> 
> **A grinning Rita stepped out of the elevator, leaving a confused Chris behind. The doors were about to close, when Chris rushed outside and chased after Rita. Before she could enter the squadroom, he grabbed her by her upper arm and held her back.**
> 
> **"I act childish?" he shot at her.**
> 
> **"Yes, you do."**
> 
> **"And, why? Just because I am concerned about you?"**
> 
> **"You should hear yourself."**
> 
> **"It's just that you are my best friend, Sam, and everything that hurts you, hurts me, too. Therefore, I am trying my best to assure you are happy. And that," Chris tapped the tip of Rita's nose, "is very adult."**
> 
> **He pushed the palm tree doors open and walked past Rita inside the squadroom. Rita remained outside for a moment, shaking her head, before she pushed the doors open as well and shuffled into the room, too.**
> 
> **The clock on the wall of the squadroom read past 8:30pm. The room was almost deserted, except for two Sergeants sitting at their desk, working. Chris' gaze was fixed on the computer screen in front of him. He chewed at the end of a pencil.**
> 
> **"You got something?" Rita asked, peering at the screen over Chris' shoulder.**
> 
> **"I tried to make a connection with all the typical signs the bomb showed, but all I could come up with were unsolved cases with no suspects. No names, nothing."**
> 
> **"I really can't believe we can't get any further on this one. Nothing, freaking nothing! I thought at least the bomb could give us a little hint."**
> 
> **"What time is it?" **
> 
> **"8:35, why?"**
> 
> **Chris sprung up from his chair, grabbing his jacket, "You are to meet this guy at 9pm. We're gonna make it there just in time, if we hurry."**
> 
> **It was two to 9 when Chris and Rita entered Nero's Palace. They walked over to the bar and each ordered a beer. Then they looked around. Nobody they saw looked like an expert in bombs; that was for sure.**
> 
> **"You think he's here?" Chris whispered, leaning closer to Rita. **
> 
> **"I don't know. We just have to wait."**
> 
> **Rita grabbed the beer that was placed in front of her and sipped on it, always looking around. Suddenly, a young woman came walking up to them.**
> 
> **"Are you Rita?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.**
> 
> **"Who wants to know?" Chris replied, even before Rita could say something.**
> 
> **"I am Calista. Luther called me. You wanna know something about a bomb?"**
> 
> **Chris raised his eyebrows. A woman? He scrutinized her closely. Then he moved a seat to his left and let Calista take the seat between Rita and him.**
> 
> **"Luther already told me some details about the bomb, but I still need to know more to help you."**
> 
> **"We have 5 unsolved cases that show coincidences to this one. Every time, the bomb was installed from the outside, connected with the lock. The device was simple, but yet powerful." Chris said.**
> 
> **"They left a little sign on the bomb, a V-I-I." Rita added.**
> 
> **"The Roman sign for 7. I know that several people use those signs for marking their bombs, it's their autograph. I never heard of a 7 though, it's new to me. Normally not more than 2 letters are used."**
> 
> **"Do you think you can find out more about the 7?"**
> 
> **"I can try, but I am not positive about this. I already tried my best after Luther called me earlier, but nobody knows anything."**
> 
> **Rita handed her business card to Calista. **
> 
> **"You can reach me at that number."**
> 
> **"I'll call you as soon as I can find out something."**
> 
> **"Thanks."**
> 
> **Calista got up and left the two at the bar. Chris grabbed his beer, before he let out a loud sigh and rolled his eyes.**
> 
> **"What was that now?"**
> 
> **"Did you see that? A woman!" he whispered to Rita, sipping on his beer.**
> 
> **"And? What's so unusual about that?"**
> 
> **"A woman, Rita! She's a woman!"**
> 
> **"Yikes, what's so bad about a woman working a typical man's work, huh?"**
> 
> **"It's just.... she's a woman, still so young. How can a woman work a man's job properly?"**
> 
> **Without saying anything, Rita grabbed her badge. She took Chris' hand, placed her badge inside and closed his fingers around it. Then she paid for her beer and left the club. Irritated, Chris stared down at the badge in his hands, before he paid as well and rushed after Rita.**
> 
> **"Rita!" he called after her. He caught up with her next to the car. "Why did you do this?"**
> 
> **"I am working a typical guy's job, remember? I am a woman, I am young, so how can I be any good?"**
> 
> **Chris placed the badge back in Rita's hand as he reasoned, "You are my partner, you are good. I am sorry for what I said in there. I didn't refer to you with that remark. It's just that I didn't expect to meet a woman."**
> 
> **Rita didn't say anything. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, still giving Chris that certain look that always made him feel guilty.**
> 
> **"Are you mad at me now?" he asked, flashing his best puppy look.**
> 
> **A smile broke out on Rita's face, "No, I am not. Lately I just go over the top very easily, and I don't know why. I apologize for this and for what happened earlier today."**
> 
> **Chris pulled her into a hug, "You don't have to apologize for anything, Sam. Best friends don't have to. Besides, I had to apologize myself then, because some things I said weren't nice either."**
> 
> **"I think we're even."**
> 
> **"Yes, we are. C'mon, we still have some more work to do tonight, since this brought is really nowhere."**
> 
> **When Chris shuffled through the palm tree doors with breakfast in his hands early the next morning, he found Rita asleep at her desk. Her head was resting on her arms, and she was snoring softly. Chris giggled softly, as he placed breakfast down on his desk and moved to the other side. He knelt down next to Rita.**
> 
> **"Sa-am!" he softly sang to her.**
> 
> **Rita shifted her head, but other than that didn't show any signs of waking up.**
> 
> **"Hey sleepyhead, Cap's gonna be really mad at you when he finds you sleeping at your desk."**
> 
> **"I worked all night, I deserve at least 5 minutes of sleep." she muttered groggily.**
> 
> **Chris reached over to his desk and pulled a cup of coffee closer. He opened the lid and waved his hand over the cup to send the coffee smell in Rita's direction. Rita finally looked up, wiping her eyes. Then she reached for the cup. **
> 
> **"No, you didn't make that coffee, it smells too damn good."**
> 
> **"Will you ever stop teasing me about my coffee?"**
> 
> **"Will you ever learn that it's one for each cup and one for the pot?"**
> 
> **"Why do I have to learn it when I like my coffee?"**
> 
> **Rita grimaced at Chris while she sipped on her coffee. Chris smiled warmly and was about to place a kiss on Rita's forehead, when he caught Harry entering the office, so he pulled back. Harry waved for them to follow him to his office. Rita placed her coffee down, and followed Chris to Harry's office.**
> 
> **"What's up, Cap?" Chris asked right away while closing the door.**
> 
> **"The Cox case..."**
> 
> **"Oh no, Cap!" Chris cut in immediately, raising his hands. "We worked on that all night. We really are doing the best we can."**
> 
> **"What did you come up with? I was told the report about the bomb finally came in."**
> 
> **"Yeah, I picked it up yesterday afternoon." Rita replied, plopping down in a chair. "The device was marked with a 7 in Roman letters. We asked a snitch for further information. She's asking around."**
> 
> **"That's all? What does the computer say about the bomb?"**
> 
> **"We crosschecked any similarities and came up with 5 unsolved cases. No suspects, so we can't tell."**
> 
> **Harry sighed, "What about suspects? Who did you rule out yet?"**
> 
> **"We still have 25 names left on our list. All the others seem to be rather small fishes, no big deal. We need to check out the rest today."**
> 
> **"What are you waiting for?"**
> 
> **"Geez, we're going!"**
> 
> **They left Harry's office and walked back to their desks. **
> 
> **"No matter what he says, I am gonna have breakfast first." Chris uttered, opening the box with the muffins and donuts. "So, blueberry or blackberry muffin, Sammy?"**
> 
> **"I take a chocolate donut, thank you." Rita replied, grabbing a donut out of the box.**
> 
> **While eating a blueberry muffin, Chris grabbed a certain piece of paper that was lying on Rita's desk. He counted the names on the list.**
> 
> **"Sammy, you start at the bottom and go till this one here. I start at the top. I think we'll be faster that way."**
> 
> **"Deal."**
> 
> **Files piled up on Chris' and Rita's desks. They were busily going through them, talking on the phone at the same time, when Harry walked up next to them. **
> 
> **"How far are you on the Cox's case?" he asked, peering over his glasses, after they'd both finished their calls. **
> 
> **"Are you going to ask us that every 5 minutes now, Cap? We're working on it." Chris replied annoyed, flipping pages in the file he was reading. **
> 
> **"You're working on it? You're working on it? I want prime suspects, results, Sergeants."**
> 
> **Harry walked off to his office, groaning.**
> 
> **"I think I may have something, Chris." Rita uttered. She got up and walked over to Chris' desk, placing the file down in front of him.**
> 
> **"There was this case Randolph Cox lost the last 5 years. A stock broker named Damian Sheffield was sentenced to 2 years in jail after he mis-speculated his clients money and transferred half a million bucks to an account on the Caymen Islands. In court, he shouted he sought for revenge. He was released 3 weeks ago. What do you think?"**
> 
> **"Shaky lead, Sam, but at least you got a better one than all the other names on the list. Is there an address in the file?"**
> 
> **"163 Crystal Court. That's opposite Cox's company building downtown. What a nice coincidence."**
> 
> **"So, do we go and ask this Mr. Sheffield some questions or do we sit here and go through the rest of the files?"**
> 
> **"Sheffield, Sam."**
> 
> **"You got it right!"**
> 
> **A strong wind was blowing and it looked like it was going to start raining soon when the Sams arrived at 163 Crystal Court. They parked their car in front of the building and went inside. Damian Sheffield was easy to find. His office, which was his residence at the moment, was on the 4th floor, right opposite the elevator. Chris knocked at the door, and got an annoyed "Yes!" in response. He shortly looked over at Rita, before he opened the door.**
> 
> **"What do you want? I told Bob I would pay him tonight."**
> 
> **"Mr. Sheffield, I am Sgt. Lorenzo, Palm Beach PD." Chris uttered irritated, showing his badge.**
> 
> **"Oh!" Damian gasped. "I am sorry, I thought you were someone else. What can I do for you?"**
> 
> **"My partner and I are investigating the murder of Alexandra Cox."**
> 
> **"Who?"**
> 
> **"Alexandra Cox. She died in a car bomb opposite this building. You hired her father, lawyer Randolph Cox, a couple of years ago."**
> 
> **"Now I remember. He was the reason I ended up in jail!"**
> 
> **Rita stepped forward towards the desk.**
> 
> **"Mr. Sheffield, we think that this attempt of life wasn't for Alexandra, but her father."**
> 
> **"Oh no, wait a moment, you think it was me?"**
> 
> **"Everybody knew you sought for revenge after you were put to jail."**
> 
> **"I know I said that, but what would you have done when you'd just been told that you had to spend the next 2 years in jail and had to pay $500,000 back you already had spent? I am bankrupt, penniless! I don't even have a dollar for a newspaper, so yes, I may have a good reason to kill him, but I didn't! I may have taken people's money, but I certainly won't take their lives!" Damian shot at them.**
> 
> **"When was the last time you talked to Randolph Cox?"**
> 
> **"In court. I never saw him again after that."**
> 
> **"You mean you never saw him again? His office is just on the other side of the street." Rita reasoned.**
> 
> **"I know his office is over there, but I honestly never met him. Okay, I saw him once or twice when I looked outside the window, when he entered or left the building, but that's it, I swear! I never talked to him after I was sentenced guilty."**
> 
> **Chris and Rita exchanged looks. With as much as they had at the moment, this was going nowhere, and they both knew it.**
> 
> **"Mr. Sheffield, we ask you please not to leave town as there may be some more questions we have to ask you. Good day."**
> 
> **They left the office and crossed the corridor towards the elevator. Rita pushed the button.**
> 
> **"And, we are at the beginning again." Rita sighed. "I don't think he's involved in this."**
> 
> **"I think you're right. Maybe.... maybe we're approaching this the wrong way, Sam. Maybe the bomb was really for Alexandra and not for her father."**
> 
> **"I thought about that, too, but from what we know about her, who has a motive to kill her? She was loved by everybody, she didn't have any enemies, she had a relationship with a millionaire, no affairs, no dark secrets, nothing."**
> 
> **"There needs to be only one person who hated her enough to kill her, and we need to find this one person."**
> 
> **A ding echoed through the corridor and the elevator doors swung open. Chris and Rita stepped inside and pushed the button for the 1st floor.**
> 
> **"Sometimes I really ask myself why people kill each other."**
> 
> **"If they didn't, we wouldn't have a job." Chris chuckled.**
> 
> **"Be serious about this, please. Mostly we work crimes of passion, but as far as I know passion normally doesn't involve murder."**
> 
> **"You've never really loved anybody when you don't know what jealousy can do to you."**
> 
> **"What do you mean by that now?"**
> 
> **"It can eat you up, it can drive you crazy, nuts, insane." Chris paused for a moment when he gazed at Rita. "Uh, not that that ever happened to me, I just heard about it."**
> 
> **Rita raised her eyebrows. She titled her head to her side and gazed back at Chris. Something was going on in his mind. She knew how he could be when he was jealous, but she could only remember one time when he really had been jealous: when she was working with Derek, and he tried to make a move on her. **
> 
> **"You heard about it, uh huh."**
> 
> **"Yeah." Chris uttered contrite. "C'mon, I certainly have a point there. We just need to dig a little deeper in Alexandra's past and I'll bet we will come up with something."**
> 
> **They arrived on the 1st floor and exited, walking back to the car. Chris unlocked the door, but then leaned on the roof and looked over at Rita. **
> 
> **"Why don't you just ask me?" he asked.**
> 
> **"Ask you what?" Rita asked back. She threw her jacket in the back of the car and leaned on the roof as well, her elbows resting in front of her.**
> 
> **"I know you're curious if I ever was really jealous, so why don't you ask straight out?"**
> 
> **Rita raised her eyebrows. A moment ago, he was so contrite even talking about that subject, and now he practically forced her to ask him further questions. Exactly knowing that he would tell her eventually, even if she didn't ask him now, she decided to just ask him to get it behind her.**
> 
> **"Okay, were you ever really jealous?"**
> 
> **"Yes, but I am not gonna tell you." he teased her, grinning broadly. He knew she was curious now, but he really had no intention to tell her. **
> 
> **"Wait a moment." Rita exclaimed. "You practically force me to ask you, and now you won't give me an answer? That's not gonna work, uh uh. Give me an answer."**
> 
> **"Can you keep a secret?"**
> 
> **"Sure."**
> 
> **"So can I!" Chris laughed as he got in the car. He pulled the door closed behind him, the moment Rita did the same. **
> 
> **"Will you please tell me what that was about now? Just teasing me, huh?"**
> 
> **"Yeah, just teasing you, Sammy." **
> 
> **Chris started the car and shortly looked over to Rita, before he sped off. **
> 
> **"What is it gonna take me to get an answer out of you?" Rita asked.**
> 
> **"Hum... Dinner tonight?"**
> 
> **"Dinner?" Rita replied, raising her eyebrows. "That sounds like one of your tactics, Sam. You want me to do something for you, but in return you have to go out to dinner with me."**
> 
> **"No, just a two best friends dinner. You go and pick, but I won't take anything under $20 per plate."**
> 
> **"You really think I am going to take you out for dinner just to learn why and when you've been really jealous?"**
> 
> **"Yeah, because I know how much it is bugging you now."**
> 
> **Rita just rolled her eyes and laughed, when the rain began to pound against the windows.**
> 
> **"What we have is nothing, Sam." Chris uttered, throwing a file on his desk. "We have a woman being killed in a car bomb who apparently never had any enemies, who was loved by everyone. Nobody hated her enough to kill her. And, regarding her father, he had enough enemies to kill him, but we can't seem to get one to stick at the crime scene."**
> 
> **"Something's not right here, I know, but I can't put my finger on it."**
> 
> **"This guy, Calvin Carey, something's bothering me about him. One moment, he breaks down just when anybody mentions Alexandra Cox's name, the next moment he is like a wild animal attacking me when I tell him we may find a lead to whoever placed the bomb in the car if he helps us. He didn't even let me finish my sentence."**
> 
> **Rita rubbed her temple, grabbing the file Chris had thrown on his desk, "I know what you mean. There he is kneeling on the floor, crying while he tells us how much he loved her and never got the chance to tell her, and the next moment, he pushes you against the wall, ready to do everything just when a possible lead to the killer is mentioned. Do you think he is involved in this?"**
> 
> **"I don't know. Why would he kill the woman he loved and lose everything? From what we gathered, he really loved her, but never told her. Nah, I don't think he wanted to kill her."**
> 
> **"And, we are at the beginning again. Cap's gonna love us for coming up with nothing."**
> 
> **"You know what I think? We should sleep over this. We both didn't get any sleep last night. Maybe, we will find the ultimate clue in our dreams."**
> 
> **"Yeah, I am totally worn out. Let's go home."**
> 
> **"Home? As far as I remember you still owe me dinner tonight."**
> 
> **"Dinner for what? Just so you can tell me your jealousy secret? I am not gonna go that way. I know some day you just won't be able to resist telling me, since you don't spare me with every little detail of your love life."**
> 
> **Chris groaned. He knew she had a point there. It was almost killing him not to tell her, the teasing was too much now. Since he didn't know how she would take this confession, he needed to be out with her.**
> 
> **"Okay, no dinner tonight. Fine. We just go home and sleep."**
> 
> **They gathered their belongings from their desks and left the squadroom together. When they arrived at the entrance, Chris placed a quick kiss on Rita's forehead. "See ya tomorrow, Sammy."**
> 
> **He pushed the doors open, when a strong wind blew into his face, water raining into his eyes. He was forced to close the doors even before they could step out.**
> 
> **"It's hurricane alert, Sergeants, didn't you hear about it?" an officer called from behind. "They evacuated the whole beach area already. Palm Drive is totally flooded. Doesn't look good there."**
> 
> **"Oh fine!" Rita muttered. "I think I need a boat to get home now."**
> 
> **"You heard what he said, Sam. Palm Drive is evacuated. Come over and spend the night with me. My bed is big enough." Chris föashed a devilish grin.**
> 
> **"In your dreams, Sam." Rita chuckled.**
> 
> **"C'mon, where do you wanna go now? Stay in a motel? Stay with Cap and Frannie?"**
> 
> **Rita glanced at Chris as a smile broke out on her face, "I get the bed, and you, my friend, get the couch."**
> 
> **"Whatever you want, sunshine, whatever you want."**
> 
> **Chris and Rita rushed into Chris' loft, their soaked coats still over their heads. **
> 
> **"Ugh, I hate this weather." Chris exclaimed, pulling his coat off and hanging it up. He helped Rita out of her coat and hung it up right next to his.**
> 
> **"So do I." Rita replied, as she went off to the kitchen. "Looks like you got me to cook dinner for you after all. I am starving. Let's see what you have here for a good dinner."**
> 
> **Not much to her surprise, all Rita found were two slices of pizza that were days old, a can with chili and frozen microwave meals.**
> 
> **"No wonder Frannie always thinks she has to bring over her food." Rita teased, closing the fridge.**
> 
> **"How about take out? I am gonna call the pizza delivery. But, you pay!"**
> 
> **"Okay, try."**
> 
> **Rita knew that nobody was crazy enough to deliver any kind of food in this kind of weather. About 20 minutes later, she was proven right.**
> 
> **"I called all the pizza deliveries, I called the Chinese restaurants, nothing. They're not gonna deliver anything."**
> 
> **"I told you so, and?" Rita chuckled. "I think I found just enough spaghetti for us to boil."**
> 
> **Dinner was rather quiet. Other than the rain pouring against the windows and the wind whisteling outside, only soft music from the stereo filled the room.**
> 
> **"So?" Rita suddenly broke the silence.**
> 
> **"So what?"**
> 
> **"Will you tell me about this jealousy thing now? I cooked dinner for you."**
> 
> **"Oh no, deal was you were to take me out for dinner, not to cook dinner for me, Sam."**
> 
> **"Why don't you just tell me a little bit, just a little bit?"**
> 
> **Chris grabbed his glass of wine and sipped on it, peering over the edge over at Rita. This certainly wasn't the right place to tell her, but he had to.**
> 
> **"Okay, I am gonna tell you." He shifted positions on his chair, before he started to tell her his little story. "There was only one time I was really jealous. And, it had nothing to do with any of my former girlfriends, not even Jillian. It was because of you."**
> 
> **Rita's eyes grew wide, "Because of me? How?"**
> 
> **"When Cap had you working with Derek. He was hovering all over you, called you his partner, but you were not **_**his**_** partner. You are my partner, Rita. But, apparently you enjoyed working with him, and I had no clue why. Yeah, for a moment there I was really jealous. So jealous, it was hurting. Never experienced something like that before. There you have it."**
> 
> **Rita just stared at him like in shock. Never had she expected something like that. They both knew that Chris had maneuvered them in a very awkward situation right now. Turning their gaze away from each other, they turned back to their dinner in front of them, silence reigning in the loft for as long as their dinner lasted.**
> 
> **"You know what?" Chris broke the silence, after he'd finished his meal.**
> 
> **"What?" Rita asked, sipping on her glass of wine.**
> 
> **"You remember what we talked about on our way back from Calvin Carey's? How he must feel right now? I think I can understand him."**
> 
> **"And, why do you think you understand?" Rita inquired, curiously.**
> 
> **Chris' head sunk, turning his glance away from Rita, "I never told my grandma how much I loved her before she died."**
> 
> **"Oh, Sam." Rita placed her hand on Chris' shoulder. "I guess she knew how much you loved her and how much she meant to you."**
> 
> **"You think?"**
> 
> **Rita nodded, "Yeah, I think she knew. You chose to live with her rather than with your parents, I guess that already showed how much she meant to you."**
> 
> **"You are a lot like her, you know that, Sam?" Chris smiled, taking her hand into his.**
> 
> **"I am?" Rita smiled back.**
> 
> **"Yeah. You care about me the way she did. It matters to you if I am happy or not. As far as I remember, my parents never cared about me being happy or not. I was there, they had to deal with me, that was it. When my grandma died, I thought there wasn't anybody in the world quite like her, but I was wrong. She always was my best friend, like you are now. I am glad to know you, Rita."**
> 
> **Chris got up and pulled Rita into a hug.**
> 
> **"So am I, Chris, so am I." Rita replied, tightening the embrace even more. They enjoyed the warmth in each other's arms, a certain topic Chris had brought up earlier certainly still chasing around in their minds. Suddenly, the lights went off, they were standing in the dark.**
> 
> **"Power outage!" they said at the same time, bursting out in laughter. **
> 
> **It took only a couple of minutes until the lights began to flicker, and the light went back on.**
> 
> **"Now, that was fast." Chris said, as he carried their plates to the kitchen.**
> 
> **"I think I am going to bed now." Rita called, heading for the stairs.**
> 
> **"You can use one of my t-shirts, Sammy, if ya want. Just pull one out of the closet."**
> 
> **"Thanks!"**
> 
> **Chris smiled as he heard Rita walking upstairs to the bedroom. She stopped in front of Chris' closet and searched the t-shirts. A grin broke out on her face when she found a certain grey t-shirt, with the red letters PBPD on the front. She clutched it to her chest.**
> 
> **"Chris, do you mind if I hit the shower before going to bed?" she called downstairs, hearing that Chris had to be busy with the dishes.**
> 
> **"No, not at all!" Chris answered her.**
> 
> **"Thanks!"**
> 
> **Rita closed the bathroom door behind her. Much to her dismay, the lock didn't work, so she couldn't lock the door behind her. Thinking for a moment, she finally decided to hit the shower no matter what, since Chris knew she was in the bathroom. **
> 
> **After he had cleaned the dishes, Chris went back to the living room. He looked up to his bathroom and heard that the shower was still running. He slowly walked upstairs, always making sure he didn't make much noise, and stopped in front of his closet. He grabbed a pair of boxers, and searched his t-shirts for a particular grey one, but couldn't find it.**
> 
> **"Oh, she didn't...." Chris whispered.**
> 
> **He went to the bathroom door and found it unlocked. Slowly, he poked his head inside. **
> 
> **"Rita?" he called to top the noise of the water in the shower.**
> 
> **"Christopher!" Rita scolded at him in response. She pulled the curtain of the shower a couple of inches open and threw the soap at him. "Get out of here!"**
> 
> **Chris just giggled, as he caught the soap. He leaned against the doorframe. Oh, he just had to tease her right now. He loved that too much!**
> 
> **"Why don't you come and usher me out of my bathroom, if ya want?" he chuckled, clutching his boxers to his chest. Through the white curtain, he watched Rita's petite figure. The light in the bathroom put a certain something on her curves, and he was fascinated. **
> 
> **"Get out of here!" she yelled again. **
> 
> **"Nope." he replied. Even before he could think, he had a soaked washcloth hanging in his face.**
> 
> **"Oh, Sam, that was not nice!" he sulked teasingly, removing the cloth and throwing it into the washbowl. **
> 
> **"Then get out of here!"**
> 
> **"Okay, okay." he giggled, closing the bathroom door behind him. While passing his closet, he grabbed the t-shirt lying on top of the stack and went downstairs. He kicked his shoes off and got dressed, making sure that Rita was still in the bathroom and wouldn't watch him from upstairs. He had just gotten the comforter, when he heard Rita stepping out of the bathroom. **
> 
> **"If you ever do something like that again, I am gonna kill you!" she called downstairs, half laughing.**
> 
> **"In your dreams, Sam!" Chris laughed.**
> 
> **Chris was jolted awake by the phone in the middle of the night. His hand searched for the phone lying on the coffee table in front of the couch, finally finding it. **
> 
> **"This better be good." he moaned sleepily.**
> 
> **"Am I speaking to Sgt. Lorenzo?"**
> 
> **"Yeah, who is this?"**
> 
> **"I... I was the one who placed the bomb in Alexandra Cox's car. I need to talk to you. Now! Alone!"**
> 
> **"Now? What about?"**
> 
> **"Someone's trying to kill me. I can't tell you more on the phone. Please, meet me at the marina in 30 minutes. Dock 12a."**
> 
> **The stranger hung up. Chris shook his head slightly, before he placed the phone back on the coffee table and got up. He snuck upstairs, where he found Rita sleeping peacefully in his bed.**
> 
> **"Hey sleepyhead, time to get up." he whispered into her ear.**
> 
> **"No, I am sleeping, Chris." Rita moaned, rolling over in bed.**
> 
> **"C'mon, we have work to do."**
> 
> **Chris pulled a groggy Rita into a sitting position. He giggled slightly when he saw that she was wearing his PBPD t-shirt.**
> 
> **"Chris, it's 2:30 in the morning. What kind of work do we have?"**
> 
> **"A guy called, telling me he was the one who placed the bomb in Alexandra Cox's car. He said someone was trying to kill him, but didn't want to tell me more on the phone. He wants to meet me at the marina, and I want you to be there with me."**
> 
> **Rita groaned, "Okay, okay, all right. I am going to leave this warm and cozy bed for the cold and rainy weather outside."**
> 
> **It was a little past 3am when they arrived at the marina. Everything was dark, and the wind was still blowing strong, but thank god it had stopped raining. The parking lot was empty except Chris' car. No one except them was there.**
> 
> **"Ha ha, nobody here. What's new?" Rita uttered through gritted teeth. "And for that, I left the warmth of your bed, sheesh."**
> 
> **"Let's wait a moment, Sam."**
> 
> **Chris held Rita back from returning to his car. They waited at least 15 minutes, until a guy dressed in a black leather jacket walked up to them.**
> 
> **"I told you to come alone." he scolded at Chris.**
> 
> **"That's my partner, Sgt. Lance. She goes where I go." Chris paused for a moment, studying the guy opposite him. "Tell us what you have."**
> 
> **The guy nodded shortly, "My name is Lambert Wilson. A couple of days ago, a man called me, telling me he had a job for me. I should place a bomb in a certain car. A day later, I received an envelope with further instructions. Place, time, license number. He paid me $50,000. I made it, never heard from the guy again. That was until someone tried to run me over with a car and shot at me. I got a call earlier today. I think it was the same guy. He told me I killed the wrong person and that he was after me now. How could I know the wrong person would use the car that day?"**
> 
> **"What do you want from us now?" Chris asked impatiently.**
> 
> **"You need to protect me, this guy wants to kill me!"**
> 
> **"We need to protect you?" Rita exclaimed. "Buddy, you just told us you killed a woman. You didn't even give us a name, how can we possibly protect you?"**
> 
> **"I don't know this guy's name, really!! I am scared to death!"**
> 
> **"Wait a moment."**
> 
> **Rita grabbed Chris by his upper arm and led him a couple of yards away. **
> 
> **"What do you think we should do with him?" she whispered, crossing her arms in front of her.**
> 
> **"We should take him to the shop. Tomorrow morning we're going to ask Cap what's going to happen with him. One night in jail can't harm him."**
> 
> **"Okay, let's do it."**
> 
> **Chris was about to turn back, when someone smacked something hard over his head. He went down on his knees. The last thing he saw before he fainted was that Rita went down on the ground next to him.**
> 
> **"Oh gosh, my head!" Chris groaned when he slowly regained conscience. His hands were tied together behind his back. He cast his eyes around in the dark room. The ground was tottering heavily. All in all, it looked like they were trapped in a ship cabin. When he leaned his head backwards, he bumped into Rita's head. That was when he realized, that their hands were tied together.**
> 
> **"Rita? Rita?" he called.**
> 
> **The response he got was a soft moan from behind him.**
> 
> **"Sam, can you hear me? Sam, Rita!"**
> 
> **"My head." she mumbled.**
> 
> **"Talk to me, c'mon, Rita, talk to me!" he begged, trying to pull her out of her daze.**
> 
> **"What happened?" she asked, pulling at the rope their hands were tied together with. **
> 
> **"I don't know, someone smacked something over my head. I saw you going down next to me, that's the last thing I remember."**
> 
> **The door Rita was facing suddenly swung open, and Calvin Carey entered the room.**
> 
> **"You?" Rita gasped.**
> 
> **"Surprised, Sergeants? Oh, I guess you are."**
> 
> **He placed a box on the ground in front of Chris, pulling a bomb out of it. He connected a last wire, set the timer to 5 minutes and got up.**
> 
> **"I am sorry, I have to leave you here, Sergeants, but Wilson made a big mistake telling you I hired him. He already got what he deserved, but he was nice enough to build this little bomb for me before. Say goodbye, Sergeants."**
> 
> **Calvin ran out of the room, locking the door behind him. Soon after, they heard a motorboat taking off. Chris was facing the timer on the bomb, 3 minutes counting down. **
> 
> **"Sam, can you try to reach the loose end of the rope?" Chris asked, maneuvering his hands to reach the loose end himself.**
> 
> **"I.... No, I can't." Rita gasped as all she could get a hold of was Chris' hand. "What does the bomb say?"**
> 
> **"3 minutes." Chris replied, pulling at the rope, until he finally caught the end of the rope. "Wait, wait, I got it!" **
> 
> **He gently pulled at the rope, to see where the knot was. He maneuvered around the knot, trying to explore every little detail as fast and well as he could.**
> 
> **"The knot is fairly loose, folded twice. Rita, how do I open it?"**
> 
> **"The cord, slowly pull it out of the first knot."**
> 
> **Chris did as he was told. He slowly pulled the end of the rope through the first knot. It was open.**
> 
> **"Got it."**
> 
> **"Now, do the same with the second knot and we will be free."**
> 
> **Chris' glance wandered over to the timer. 50 seconds and counting down. In a rush, he opened the second knot, they were free. He pulled Rita to her feet.**
> 
> **"Sam, 30 secs and counting." Rita exclaimed as she saw the timer. **
> 
> **"We'll get out of here, I promise."**
> 
> **Chris threw himself against the door, cracking it open. He grabbed Rita's hand and dragged her behind him out of the cabin. They had just reached the top of the stairs, when the bomb went off. They flew threw the air, landing in the water. **
> 
> **When Chris opened his eyes, all he saw were scattered pieces of what had to be a yacht before swimming around in the darkness of the night. **
> 
> **"RITA!" he yelled, but didn't get an answer.**
> 
> **He tried to paddle with his hand and feet, but only could move his arms, as he didn't feel his legs. He grabbed a piece of wood swimming next to him and held on to it for not to drown in the water.**
> 
> **"RITA!" he called again and again, his voice getting weaker every time.**
> 
> **Suddenly, he heard a weak voice calling for him from far, "Chris-topher!"**
> 
> **Chris' eyes darted around, when he caught a figure swimming about 20 yards away from him, half hanging over something what had to be part of the railing before. He let go of the wood and slowly swam over, ignoring the pain he had. **
> 
> **"Rita, are you all right?" he asked as he reached her, trying to grab the railing, but he was too weak to hold on to it and went under water. Two hands pulled him up.**
> 
> **"Christopher, you hear me? Chris! SAM!" Rita pleaded, pulling Chris over the railing. "Oh god, oh god! CHRIS!"**
> 
> **"My head, I can't feel my feet." he whispered, his voice getting weaker and weaker.**
> 
> **Rita saw the blood trailing from Chris' head, he had a long cut from the back of his head till his temple.**
> 
> **"It's gonna be all right, Chris." she muttered, trying to hold him over the water the best she could.**
> 
> **"Sam, you have to promise me something." Chris uttered.**
> 
> **Rita just nodded, tears trickling down her cheeks. She saw the strength practically draining out of Chris. All that kept him over water were her two hands. They both knew she wasn't able to hold him up forever, it was just a matter of time until she had to let go of him**
> 
> **"Rita, promise me you'll survive." Chris began. "Promise me that you won't give up, that you never ever will give up. No matter what happens, promise me now, Rita. And, don't ever let go of that promise."**
> 
> **"I promise." Rita sniffed. "I will never let go, Chris."**
> 
> **"Remember... remember," Chris stammered, "remember that I always loved you, from the very first moment I saw you. My sunshine, I will love you forever. Always, and forever, I LOVE YOU!"**
> 
> **With that, Chris pried Rita's hands off of his body. He glanced at her one last time, before he sunk deeper and deeper.**
> 
> **"No, I am not going to let you die, you will not die, Chris!" Rita pleaded frantically, grabbing Chris' upper arm. She used her last energy to pull him over the water level and up over the railing. He was unconscious. Rita sank down over the railing next to him. That was how they drifted through the rough water for hours.**
> 
> **The sun was slowly rising over the stormy water when a boat from coast guard arrived at the scene. They found two unconscious people drifting in the water. The first they brought on board was Chris. They began to work frantically on his body.**
> 
> **A couple of minutes later, they brought Rita on board. They moment they'd pulled her out of the water, she slowly got back consciousness. **
> 
> **"Ma'am, can you hear me? Can you hear me?" one of the coast guards asked her, waving his hand in front of her face.**
> 
> **"Chris, Chris, Chris." Rita stammered, turning her head from one side to the other when the stretcher she was lying on was put down on the ground.**
> 
> **Finally, she spied Chris lying on the ground a couple of yards away. The paramedics were working on him, doing CPR and electro shocks. **
> 
> **"No, Chris!" she cried, tears welling in her eyes. She struggled to get up, but the guy checking her out pushed her back down.**
> 
> **"Ma'am, you have to remain still, please." he uttered.**
> 
> **Rita's gaze was fixed on Chris. She pleaded frantically with the coast guards to let her go to see Chris. **
> 
> **"NOOOO!" Rita screamed when she saw that one of the coast guards shook his head, forcing the other one to stop the CPR. "CHRIS, NO! DON'T LEAVE ME! I LOVE YOU!"**
> 
> to be continued...
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Standard Disclaimer: The characters of Chris Lorenzo, Rita Lee Lance and Harry Lipschitz belong to Stephen J. Cannell and USA Network. All characters that never appeared on Silk Stalkings before belong to me. No infringement intended. **
> 
> **Many of you will certainly think, hey, wait a moment, I know that scene! It's from Titanic! Yep, you're absolutely right. I borrowed a Jack and Rose scene and modified it slightly to fit into this story. Actually, it wasn't only Titanic that inspired me to write this story, but also Garth Brook's song If Tomorrow Never Comes. **
> 
> **Thanks go to a special group of people.... I hope you know who you are! I just say that you always there when I have questions, may it be on ICQ, IRC or AOL. And special thanks go to my sis who sure will kill me this summer for all the bugging! ;-)**
> 
> * * *
> 
> [**Back To My Main Page**][2]

   [1]: mailto:mitzi.kapture@the18thhole.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Hills/5351/index.html



End file.
